Reverse Transformation
by JJ the Pancake Theif
Summary: The summary is way to long. So it is inside of the story. But I really hop you emjoy. It is actually really amazing.
1. Summary

Summary

What happens once James the Tracker is destroyed? What happens to Alice? Why would him being destroyed have anything to do with Alice? James must have had some sort of connection with Alice when she was a human. What might that connection even be? We all know that James is not the one who changed Alice. The man who changed Alice was a Groundskeeper at Pearl River County Lunatic Asylum by the name of Kumboh. But we do know that Bella is not the only human to out run James. Alice was one when she was a human as well. But does he have anything to with with her transformation from human to vampire? Did he stay during her transformation for what was left of her human blood? Blood that was not yet poisoned with vampire venom? Or is it something else?

AN:

Hey, fanfic lovers! So this fanfic same to mine one night when I was laying in bed getting ready to go to sleep. I thought it was cool and thought i'd create a story and post it! Tell me what you think about it! BTW some info in this story is fully made up by my super amazing mind. And some info might be from the books. Not per say but from what I remember from the books lol. BTW Bella is a vampire in this. Sorry human Bella lovers. Oh and just so you know I made James have a specialty power(s) up his sleeve!

Lets get to the story, Shall we? WE SHALL! Teehee =D ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Killing James

Alice's POV

When Carlisle, Jasper Emmett, Edward, and I reached the Ballet Studio Edward went off to do what he had planned while the rest of us waited for our part of the plan. Yes, we planned this out. Other way how else are we going to kill the world most dangerous tracker? I kept a close eye on what James was planning and on what Edward was planning.

"Ok, in fine we barge into the building and help Bella. Before.." I was interrupted by a vision.

Vision*

Bella is opening her eyes. They were not the color brown like they usually were instead they were bright, bloody red.

End of Vision*

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's as a vampire." I said.

"We need to get in there fast." Carlisle said.

"Why can't we just have Bella as a Vampire. I want a new fighting buddy! Please!" Emmett cried out.

"Emmett, not the time for your foolishness right now!" Jasper yelled and smacked the back of his head. Emmett huffed as we barged into the building. Once we were in the building the sound of a video was playing.

"Heh! Do you recall any of the sounds you hear from this video Alice? Or should I say Mary Alice Brandon?" James asked. It sounded more like a hiss then a question. But yet I could still hear the questioning in his voice. I looked around the room of where the sound was coming from. Soon the next thing I know is that James is near me with a camera replaying a video.

"That is not my name!" I hissed spitting venom of anger out.

"Oh but it is! You poor little thing. You remember nothing from your human life. Maybe I should help that clean slate of yours." He hissed while shoving me into the wall and forcing me to watch the video. The video had a girl in it. The girl was small and looked about maybe ten years old. She was running. Running from who? Then James showed up in the video. He was running after the girl. His sharp razor teeth wide ready for it's moving snack. I tried to look away from the video but James forced my head in one place. I stare horrorly as I watch the little girl run. Soon the girl was caught by men dressed in white doctor coats. James was nowhere to be seen.

"Why? why are you making me watch this?" I asked.

"Take a good look at the child you see in the video _Mary_." He hissed as he pushed the camera up closer to my eyes. I whimper helplessly as i'm being forced to watch the rest of the video. I watch as to white coated men strap the little girl to a table. The girl starts screaming and struggle. It was useless the girl couldn't get out and soon the a white coated man stuck a needle in the girl's arm and she stopped squirming.

The video played longer than I'd expect it to and then finally the video is zoomed into the girl's face.

Take a good look at her face." James commanded while pausing the video. I looked at the video screen for a while until it finally dawned on me. That little girl was _me_. But how? How does James have the information that I do not even have knowledge of?

"Does she look familiar now, _Mary_?" He asked.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Mary!" I was angry now. I kicked James sending him flying to the other side of the the room. I ran at him and started to attack. Releasing all my anger out on him. "Who took this!? Where did you get it from!?" I yelled in pure anger.

Jasper's POV

I watched in pure horror as my little Pixie took out her anger on James. What just happened? I mean it literally felt like time froze and James and Doing something to Alice. I couldn't help her. Carlisle couldn't help her. Emmett or Edward couldn't help her. It was like we were frozen or stuck in place. I'm too busy stuck in thoughts about all the questions I had when all of the sudden I heard a scream and felt a horrible pain float towards me. _Alice_! I thought. I ran to help Alice out with James. She was still screaming in pain as she fought him. I tried my best to send her emotions to help her pain but nothing was working. She weakly throws punches at James until she gives up and hits the ground with a loud thump.

I growed angrily as a ounded and James and immediately twisted his head off of his body. Emmett started to grab pieces of board from the floor and made a fire. He helped me rip apart the rest of James and throwing him into the fire. After James was taken care of I ran over to my wife.

"A-Alice?" I asked worriedly. I shock her but she didn't move. "ALICE!" I screamed as I shock her more. She flinched not one bit.

"Carlisle!" I heard Emmett's deep voice yell.

"What just happened?!" Carlisle asked as he knelt by Alice.

"I don't know. She just started to scream and then she became weak and fell to the ground... wait where is Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Edward accidentally got some of his venom in her so it was already too late and she was going through transformation. I told him to take her home." He said. while moving his hands to the back of Alice's head and lifting it up onto his lap. "Alice?" He asked. Nothing happened she just laid there unconscious. Not moving nor twitching. just still, as if the time was frozen for her. "we need to get her home and up to my office. Maybe I can figure what what's going on." He said while lifting Alice's small form into his arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What's going on?

Esme's POV

Not long after Edward came home with a transforming Bella. But soon Carlisle and the rest and the rest of the kids came home. Carlisle was carrying Alice as he rushed upstairs. He quickly told Edward to keep in touch with what all was going on in Alice's mind.

"what's going on?" I asked worriedly as I look up the stairs and then to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper's eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Emmett was worried and confused.

"Um. We have the slightest clue." Emmett said while putting his arm on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper flinched away from him.

"I never felt her in that much pain before. it was unbearable." He said. If vampire could cry he would be crying at the moment. I could hear it in his voice. He was broken and didn't know what to do.

"What happen, Honey?" I asked as I got up from the couch and pulled him into my arms.

"He bit her. James bit Alice and she scream a horrible sound and then became weak and passed out and hit the ground. I've never seen anything like this before." He said. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were endless black tunnels. He needed to hunt. Maybe it will help him think.

"Emmett, take Jasper and Rosalie hunting. Maybe that will help you guy's stress go down a little. Take one good long hunt." I said.

"I'm not hunting until I know Alice is ok," Jasper said "In fact, i'm not hunting until Alice is by my side and hunting with me."

"Jasper," I looked behind me to see Carlisle standing at the top o the stairs. "Go hunt." He said.

"But." Jasper was about to protest.

"Now." Carlisle said in a calming yet demanding voice. Jasper's head drops as he turned around and walks outside with Rosalie and Emmett. Mumbling something that wasn't even understandable. Once they were out of sight. I turned back to Carlisle he to was out of sight. I sighed as I slowly made my way up the stair to Carlisle's office. The door was opened and he was talking to Edward.

"What do you mean you can't hear her thoughts?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"I can't hear nothing going on in her head at all. No voices, not thought, no visions, no nothing." Edward said. I watched as Edward moved a small piece of Alice's hair out of her face.

"C-can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Love." Carlisle said.

"May I go back to Bella's side? I will inform you right away if I start to hear things from Alice's mind." Edward said. Carlisle nods and sighs. Edward walks out of the room quietly.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked as I looked at Alice.

"No." Carlisle simply said. I frowned and walked over to Alice.

"Is she injured?" I asked as I ran my hand absently through her spiky black hair.

"To be honest, I don't know. I have never seen anything like this happen before." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Esme, Love. Watch over Alice for a minute. I'm going to search in our library for a few books. See if I can find any information in the books. I remember taking a few books when I left Volterra when I was in Aro's coven. Maybe those books have some information." He said while getting up and walking out of the room. I walked to the chair he was sitting in and grabbed Alice's hand in mine.

"Alice? Baby? Can you hear me?" I asked. Nothing happen. She didn't talk back.

I don't know how long I stayed in this position but soon I feel myself being pulled into an embrace. I look up to see Carlisle holding me. It just dawned on me that I have been sobbing. Sobbing tearlessly.

"It's ok, Love. We will find out what is happening and I will help her." He said while rubbing my back. After a few minutes in his embrace I pull back and walk over to the couch and sit down. He sits down next to me and starts flipping through pages in a book. The book seems to be talking about the different powers that vampires have. if he was a human at the moment he would have gotten several paper cuts by the speed he was going.

Finally after flipping for what seemed like forever he finally seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Hmm, this is unbelievable." He says in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Powers are revealed.

Carlisle's POV

This can't be true. It's impossible!.

"What did you find?" Esme asked worriedly.

"James must have a powers called Frozen Obey and Reverse Transformation. Which explains why me, Jasper, or Emmett couldn't move while James was forcing Alice to watch a video. He used his power to pretty much freeze us until his mind wasn't st on us." I said.

"Wait, what video? What is Reverse Transformation?" She asked.

"I don't know what video but it is on this camera," I says while showing her the camera. " and reverse Transform is exactly what it sounds like. It is the transformation of a vampire reversed back to a human. From what it says in the book it is more painful than a human transforming into a vampire. The power is rare. So rare that it was only seen once in all of vampire history. A vampire by the name of Quintonia Oladoo once was a powerful vampire. She was so powerful that she could change vampires into humans. One day she came across a young vampire by the name is Agustino Markoes, he was a young boy in his mid 20's. he didn't like being a vampire. He didn't like killing people. So he asked her if he can bit him and use her power to change him into a human. She did as he wished and changed him." I said.

"What happens next?" She asked.

"The next page is ripped out so I don't know. We will have to figure out on our own." I said.

"How long? Did the book say?" She asked.

"No but it is bound to be the same amount of time as it is when a human is transforming into a vampire." I said. Esme's eyes widen in horror.

"It won't be safe for Alice to be here!" She cried out.

"Don't worry. We will protect Alice. If Bella does something Edward will calm her down and get her back into control. Bella is his mate afterall." I said.

"So Alice is going to become a human?" I turned around to see all my children in the doorway.

"Yes, Jasper. Alice will become a human." I said.

" How painful do you mean? How painful will her transformation be?" Edward asked.

"I honestly don't know. this power was only tested once by Quientonia Oladoo. No one else has ever had this power. But her and James. All the book said is it is more painful then a transformation of a human becoming a vampire." I said.

"And that's painful enough! I don't what my alice to go through even worse pain! What I felt at the Ballet Studio was Painful enough for me to bare. I can't bare to feel her in more pain. Not even if my own power doesn't even work to help calm her down!" Jasper cried out. He ran into the room and picked Alice up and help her to his chest.

"How come she's not feeling pain right now?" Esme asked.

"That's a good question." I said as I looked towards Jasper.

"She is feeling no emotion at the moment." He said as he carefully lays her back on the bad she was laying on. Soon the room becomes quiet. the only sound we could hear was Bella's faint heart beat. A few moments later the silence was broken off by Bella's screaming.

"I'll go calm her down." Edward said as he left.

Jasper walks over to the couch and sits down with his head in his hands. "what am I going to do?" He asked. I walked over and sat beside him.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens." I told him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Reverse Transformation Begins

Jasper's POV

It has been a day since I found out about the Reverse Transformation power. It has been the most dreadful day ever. After spending the day trying to get Bella to calm down I was already exhausted. I was heading upstairs to Carlisle's study to check on Alice.. I was just about to open the door when I get hit by the most dreadful pain ever and soon Alice is screaming bloody murder. I run into the room.

"Alice!" I cried out as I try to calm her with my power. I doesn't work.

"She must be going through transformation now." Carlisle said as he rushed in along with the rest of the family.

"I can hear her thoughts now." Edward said.

"What is she thinking?" I asked.

"Pain, pain, pian, pian, and more pain." Edward said.

"Alice can you hear me?" I asked as I took her hand.

"Yeah, she can hear you she just cant reply back to you." Edward said.

"Alice, im so sorry. My power is not working. I'm trying to calm you down and take away the pain but it's not working. Alice you're transforming into a human." I told her.

"She's scared." Edward said.

"It's ok, my love. Focus on my voice, Darlin." I said while taking her hand in mine. Her screaming stayed the same.

"She's calming down. she can't stop screaming though." Edward said.

"Can't you help the pain, Carlisle? Give her something?" I asked.

"I can try to sedate her. I'm not sure if the needle will go into her skin though. I might have to use an Syringe Ring just to pierce her skin." Carlisle said.

"She doesn't want the sadate." Edward said.

"Alice, Honey. The pain will subside a little. Don't worry you can try to squeeze my hand, Jasper's hand, or both our hands." Esme said comfortingly while grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, she's ready. Just fast. She doesn't want it to be a slow process." Edward replied.

"Ok," Carlisle said while opening a drawer. He find the Syringe ring and puts a certain type of liquid in it. "you're going to feel a slight pinch, sweetie." He said while quickly poking her with the needle or the syringe ring. Alice's screaming starts to die down a tab bit. Leaving her sobbing. Not tearlessly either. they were real tears.

"Real tears. She must be a human now." Emmett said.

"Not fully. She's still going through transformation. She has half human in her now. She's not a full human yet. If she was we could ovisually smell her blood and hear her heart beating." Carlile said while putting the Syringe back in the drawer.

"Oh." Emmett said. After a few hours Alice was finally calm.

"Hey, what are we going to do about school?" Rosalie asked out of curiosity.

"You kids will still go to school. Bella and Alice will stay home. And then soon once they are both through with their transformation we are moving again," Carlisle said. Esme frowned. "i'm sorry Love, I know how much you love this place. Maybe in the feature we will move back. If the house is still in contact of course. If not. then we can just rebuild."

"Ok." she said sadly. This house had all of our memories in it. Especially the memories of alice and Jasper when they first became apart of our family. I smiled at the thought.

"Wherever we go next we can create new memories there." I said while pulling Esme into my arms.

"Yeah. Your right." Esme cheered up a little bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Transformation Ending.

Esme's POV

Bella has finally awoken. She was now a vampire. Carlisle had told all the kids to take her on a long hunting trip.

"Alice will be fine, Son." Carlisle told Jasper. Jasper sigh in defeat as he nodded.

"Come on, Bells. You're going to have a blast! We will teach you all the basic of hunting!" Emmett roared with excitement as he raced her out of the house followed all the other kids.

"Love, I have to go to work. If her transformation ends give me a call." Carlisle told me as he game me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok. See you later. Have a nice day." I told him. Once he was gone I walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. The house was quiet. Well kind of. The only sound I could hear was the sound of Alice's moaning. Poor Alice. I can just imagine the pain she is in right now. I sighed deeply as I picked up a book that was on the table beside the couch.

After a few hours of reading the book I finally decided that I was bored of the book and placed it back on its resting place on the table. I got off of the couch and made my way up to Carlisle's office. Alice wasn't moaning anymore. Instead I could hear the sound of small cries. As I got closer to room the cries grew more louder. I quickly opened the door.

"Alice? Honey, are you ok?" I asked. I looked at the bed that she was laying on. I didn't see anyone there. I carefully walked closer to the bed. I saw nothing but I could hear the crying still. I lightly lifted the small thin sheets and gasped. What I saw surprised me more then anything Instead of Alice being a human at her age she was a baby. A super tiny baby. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Esme? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I know how the rest of Quintonia Oladoo and Agustino Markoes story ended." I said.

"How do you think it ended?" He asked.

"After Quintonia Oladoo changed Agustino Markose, she waited three exact days for his transformation to end. Once his transformation was finished, she took him some place more safe. Not only was Agustino a human again, but he was a newborn baby human." I said.

"What? How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"Alice is a baby! A super tiny baby!" I cried out.

"Bring her to the hospital." He said.

"Carlisle, I'm scared to hold her. I'm scared I might break her. She is super tiny." I said.

"Just barely pick her up." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I said.

"Ok." He replied before hanging up. I let out a scared sigh as a slowly and carefully lifted little Alice up into my arms. She cried in the process of being lifted up.

"It's ok baby." I cooed softly as I hurried downstairs and into the garage. I didn't have my own car so I decided to take Edward's car since I was more familiar with the controls of the car. He lets me drive it if I need to get something or take something to Carlisle when he's at work. I easily slid into the car and started it. Keeping on hand on the wheel and the other hand safely wrapped around Alice I quickly drove out of the garage and to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital. I got out and ran at human speed into the building.

"Hello, Esme. It's so nice to see the." Dr. King said. she was a doctor who sat at the check in desk.

"I'm heading to Carlisle." I informed.

"Indeed. He told me you were coming," She said while peeking at Alice in my arms. "Who's this little thing?" She asked. Oh no! what should I do! _Think quick Esme._

"This is mine and Esme's new daughter. We found her last night at our doorstep when we got home from a family night at the bowling alley," Carlisle said as he walked up to us. I looked at him with relief, mouthing thank you. He smiled and placed his hand on my back. "Come Esme, I wanted to do a little check up on Alice." He played out as he lead me to his office.

"Oh my gosh, thank you for pitching in back there." I said while sitting in a chair.

"Your welcome," He said while carefully taking Alice out of my arms. "Well, this is very interesting indeed." He said while holding the tiny child.

"Carlisle? what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will raise her, of course. I mean she is our daughter after all." He said while tickling Alice's tiny feet. She let out an adorable giggle. I smiled warmheartedly at him.

"I didn't expect for this to happen. I just thought she'd be a human at the age she was now." I said.

"I did to." He said.

"Should I give the others a call?" I asked.

"Yes. Do not tell them to come to the hospital. Just tell them what happened and that we will be home shortly. I'm going to go give Alice a little check up. Make sure she is healthy." He said while walking out of the room leaving me here shaking as I nervously took my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Jaspers number. After one ring he answered.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" He asked.

"Um, Jasper. Alice is done with her transformation." I said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Alice is a baby. A newborn baby." I said.

"I'm coming home." He said.

"I'm not at home. I'm at the hospital. Carlisle is giving Alice a check up to make sure she is healthy. Jasper he said do not come her," I said. The other end was quiet for a while. "Jasper?"

"Ok. I won't come to the hospital." He said.

"Thank you, Son. Hey, can you get Edward and tell him that he'll need to come and pick up his car. The keys are in the glovebox." I said.

"Yes." Jasper simply said.

"Bye, Honey. We will be home soon with Alice." I said.

"Bye." He said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Baby Alice

Carlisle's POV

After giving Alice a check up I had taken her to the nursery to put a diaper n and wrap her in a small pink blanket. After I was done with that I took her down to the Cafeteria to see if I could get her a bottle. She must be hungry right now.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Who's the little baby?" a good friend of mine, Dr. Williams asked as he stood in line next to me.

"This is mine and Esme's new daughter." I said.

"Congrates!" He exclaimed while patting my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said as I reached to a lady who was behind the buffet. "May I have a bottle for my daughter?" I asked. She nods as she makes the bottle.

"You can keep the bottle." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jefferson." I said. I put the bottle in Alice's mouth and walked back to my office.

"Is she ok?" Esme asked as she looked at Alice.

"She is perfectly fine. Despite her height. She is super tiny. She is a preemie." I told her. She smiles adorably as she carefully takes Alice out of my arms and starts to feed her herself. I smiled as I watched them. I saw a happiness in Esme that I though I have never seen in my entire life.

"It's just like when I had my son," She said softly. I could tell she was about to start sobbing. Esme's past with her dead infant was a sad story to be told. "except the size and gender of course." She chuckled a little.

"You will be a perfect mom to Alice." I said. She looked at me.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so. I mean you raised her when her and Jasper moved in with us. Even though she wasn't a human or ageable." I said.

"I'm scared that I'm going to put too much attention on her and the rest of the kids will hate me." She whispered.

"They will understand, Love." I told her. She nods.

"I wonder what size she wears?" Esme asked.

"I don't think any stores have her size. You will probably have to start making her own clothing." I said. Her eyes light up with happiness.

"Finally! Something else to do!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm sure Alice will keep you on your toes." I said.

"We'll need to buy her a crib! and baby food! And a carseat! Oh and some toys!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"How about I go see if I can leave early and we go buy the things now. Plus. How about once we buy the things we go home and get our things packed and we can go ahead and move. Before people start asking where Bella and older Alice is." I said.

"Ok." She said. a slight pang of sadness.

"Don't worry, we will find a new home. Even if we have to build a new one. It will just as good as the one we have now. If we have to build another one you can decorate the the nursery." I said. She squealed with joy.

"I've always wanted to decorate a nursery!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Then it is settled. We will go get Alice's new things. Then we will go home and pack and we will move somewhere and build a new home. A perfect house." Carlisle said.

"While we're waiting on the few days that it takes us to build and decorate the house how are we going to keep Alice warm and fed?" She asked.

"I have already called them ahead of time the other day. But I was thinking of heading back to Denali, Alaska and build a new how next to the Denali Coven. My dear,do you remember Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett ?" I asked.

"Yes! It's been so long since we've saw them," She said. "But what about Alice? She's going to be the only human among vampires.: She said worriedly

"It will be ok. Remember they are vegetarians also. Everything will be ok. While we are building our new house with their help also we can keep Alice in their house," I said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure the kids miss their cousins. Oh and I did hear that Peter and Charlotte will will be coming with us. Jasper called them last night and asked if they can come over. They should be at the house possible right now."

"Peter and Charlotte are very good friends of Jasper and Alice. But I am worried they are nomadic vampires. They are non vegetarian." Esme said.

"Esme, dear. They won't hurt Alice. Peter and Charlotte actually really nice people. They are two really close friends of Jasper's. I'm sure they won't dare to destroy Alice. ." I said. Esme shivered at the word destroy.

"Ok lets not talk of that at the moment. Let's just leave." She said while standing up with Alice snuggled to her chest. I placed my hand on her back and lead her out of my office.

Esme's POV

I walked outside to Carlisle's car. I got into the passenger seat and waited for Carlisle to come out. While I was waiting Alice shivered slightly and started to cry.

"If _daddy_ would hurry up then we could get you more warmer, sweetie pie." I said tested out the word _daddy_.

" _Daddy_ is hurrying as fast as he can in a place full of humans. If _mama_ would just hold her horses." Carlisle said while while laughing. I smiled sweetly up at him. Alice whimpered and looked up at him with big, dark brown innocent eyes. Carlisle groans. I laughed hard.

"Haha, she got you!" I said while laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on let's go shopping for Alice." Carlisle said.

"I never thought you'd say that. Ever." I said.

"Me neither." He said while chuckling slightly and driving off.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Shopping for Alice

Carlisle's POV

As I pulled into the store's parking lot both Esme and I got out and walked into the store. We both grabbed a buggy of our own. She grabbed one that had a car seat attached to it and Carefully place a sleeping Alice into it and fastening her up.

"So, where to first?" She asked.

"How about get the bedding first. I will carry the bedding and carseat in my buggy. Then we can go off to the fabric area and you can pick out some fabric to make her clothing with and get a sewing kit. we've already got a sewing machine at home that we have never used. And then we need to go down the medicine aisle so I can get some medicine made for babies and children. Just to be on the safe side. Then we can get her a few toys and last but not least a few more bottles, pacifiers, and baby formula and food." I said.

"Ok," She said while we went off. When we got down the baby isle Esme pretty much had a _Mommy Attack_. " Oh my goodness! They're so so many cute and adorable things! Oooooh my gosh, Carlisle!" She squealed with pure joy. I smiled, I was enjoying this just as much as she was. I was just enjoying the fact that my wife was happy and that I have an adorable baby to take care of.

"Go ahead and Choose what bed we should get her. I'll check out the car seats." I told Esme as I walked a little bit down the aisle to where the car seats were.

Esme ended up getting a crib that had white railing railings with a pink memory foam matures and pink skints for it. I picked out a pink and grey car seat and got a dangly toy for the carseat.

"Perfect!" Esme said while as she clapped her hands together. Bed and car seat check. As we went off I wandered to the medicine aisle as Esme ventured to the fabric isle.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen what are you doing here?" I turned around to see a patient of mine by the name of Eleena Wilkos.

"I am getting some baby and children medicine. My wife and I are here shopping for our new baby." I said.

"Awe! What is the gender?" She asked.

"A girl." I said while scanning the shelves of medicine.

"Well, congrats. You'd make a perfect daddy." She said.

"Thank you." I said while tossing a few medicine bottles and boxes into my buggy.

"I'll see you soon." She said while about the leave the isle.

"Hate to break the news but today is my family's last day in Forks Washington. We're moving due to family complications. A member of Esme's family died and were moving near where they live so Esme can be with them." I lsaid. I hated to lie to people about why my family does certain thing but it is the only way to me to keep my family safe.

"Oh, I'm am terrible sorry for your loss. It was great to have a doctor like you around. Goodbye Dr. Cullen" She frowned.

"Goodbye, Eleena." I said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Leaving Forks.

Esme's POV

After our shopping trip was over with we got all our things into the car and headed home.

We we got home Carlisle and I went inside to show the kids the human Alice and to tell them to pack.

Jasper's POV

I had been talking to a good friend of mine when we heard the front door open. Immediately my nostrils were filled with the most delicious scent ever. I forced myself not to breath even though I didn't even need to breath in the first place. It was just a habit we picked up on and it helps blend us in with the humans.

"A-Alice?" I asked softly.

"She's a baby!" Emmett yelled. it immediately made Alice stir from her sleep and cry.

"Emmett, she was asleep!" Rosalie hissed as she smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry." Emmett said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Carlisle said as he gave me my mate who was now a baby. I was so scared when I held her. She looked so fragile, so weak, so not like the Alice I married. But she was a human now so that explain everything.

"Peter! She's a baby! I thought she was just transformed into a human!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"You didn't tell them?" Emes asked while looking at me.

"I told them everything but the fact that she was a baby." I said. I looked at my mother of all intents and purpose. and then back down to Alice. She look up at me with huge, innocent dark brown eyes. She lifted her tiny hand up to my face and giggled softly.

"Awe! I miss vampire Alice but human baby Alice is just too adorable!" Charlotte exclaimed as her face scrunched up and she squeezed her eyes shut. Peter chuckles softly and watches Jasper with his baby mate.

"Kids. We need you to go pack your things We are leaving to Denali, Alaska. We are going to build a new house next to the Denali Coven." Carlisle announced.

"Ok." And with that the other went upstairs.

"Can I hold her while you pack your stuff. Please Jazz!" Charlotte begged. Jasper looked at Alice for a moment and then carefully placed her into Charlotte arms. Charlotte squealed with joy as her best friend was placed into her arms.

"I'm going to fix Alice's carseat and set it up." Carlisle said.

Esme's POV

I watched as Jasper went to pack what stuff he owned. I turned to face Charlotte and Peter, Charlotte was cooing at Alice as Alice giggled and gurgled.

"I've never seen her this happy before." Peter replied.

"Carlisle said the same thing when I reacted with Alice." I said while laughing a little.

"She's so adorable though! I mean she already looked so much like a child when she was a vampire. A child with the face of an adult. But look how tiny she is now! Oh my!" Charlotte said.

"I know!" I exclaimed while carefully taking Alice out of Charlotte's arms.

"So, Esme. Are you looking forward to actually raising one of children who pretty "adopted" you?" Charlotte asked. I giggled at ""adopted" you". It was pretty much true. When Alice and Jasper came to stay with us, they pretty much _adopted us_. Us as in Me, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward.

"Oh, definitely! I'm so thrilled!" I exclaimed while smiling down at Alice who was looking at me curiously with those huge brown eyes of hers.

"I got her car seat all set up and her new blanket to keep her extra warm." Carlisle said while walking through the front door.

"Ok." I said while smiling.

"I'll go pack our things and we will head out." He said while walking upstairs.

An hour passed and all Carlisle, mine, and the children's things were packed into the cars. And soon we were on the road. Carlisle, Alice, and I were in Carlisle mercedes. Jasper and Charlotte were in Alice's yellow porsche which was now Jasper's until Alice was older again. Edward was in his Volvo. Bella was in her new ferrari. Emmett was in his jeep and Rosalie was in her mercedes convertible. Peter had volunteered to drive Jasper's Harley Davidson so he didn't have to run all the way back to Forks just to get it.

Today was our last day here. Goodbye Forks and hello Alaska.


End file.
